12 Days Before Christmas
by WowbaggerForever
Summary: Here's my version of 12 days of christmas, with one mini-fic a day until the 25th, with one pair each; friendship, family and romance all feature in this story. Each fic can be read on its own or as part of the series. Hope you like it, Merry Christmas! (Spoilers for City of Heavenly Fire if you haven't read that)
1. Alec and Jace

Thwap! The arrow hit the centre of the target. No sooner had the "p" sound ended then a second arrow split the first. Then a third split the second. "Careful." Said a voice from the doorway of the training room, "Arrows don't grow on trees you know, leave some for the rest of us."

"Actually Jace," Replied Alec Lightwood, the boy responsible for the destruction of the arrows, "arrows are made of wood, wood grows on trees, so technically…"

"Technically, I was joking," Said Jace, "and judging by your lack of laughter- the appropriate response to one of my hilarious quips- you obviously have stashed one of those arrow up your ass."

Alec refused to respond.

"I'm saying you have a stick up your but." Jace clarified.

"I got it." Alec said, frowning. He shot another arrow.

"I mean, I know your probably used to having things up your butt, Magnus for one," Jace continued, smirking, "but it's still a good burn nonetheless."

Alec sighed, "Jace, please stop talking about my ass and my sex life, it's weird and I have to train."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to train?"

"Because I'm a Shadowhunter Jace, as are you I might add, training is what we do."

"But there are so many things in life more important than training!"

Alec's eyebrows rose, "Who are you and what have you done with Jace?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "I need you to come shopping with me?"

"What?" Alec asked, incredulous, "You know just because I'm gay doesn't mean-"

"No not for clothes! I need to find a Christmas present for Clary."

"Ask Isabelle."

"Are you kidding? Shopping for my significant other with Izzy? She'd be all reminded about Simon and get upset. I can't deal with that. I'm too busy dealing with this present situation!"

"Just getter another apple and a rock, she loved that last time." Alec suggested.

Jace frowned, "You make everything seem less romantic, how do you do that?" He asked.

"I'll have you know that I can be very romantic." Alec replied.

"Uh huh, what are you getting Magnus this year then Don Juan?"

Alec blushed, "I don't want to say."

Jace's eyes widened, "Is it dirty?"

"No!" Said Alec quickly, "Though, knowing Magnus it might… never mind."

"Alright, here's the deal," Said Jace,"I'll promise not to make you tell me what that present is if you go shopping with me for Clary."

Alec considered the offer. He really didn't want to tell Jace anything, and Jace's powers of persuasion could be very strong. He decided to go for the lesser of two evils. He sighed, "Alright, let's go shopping."

"Yes!" Cried Jace, "This is going to be great!"

It was not great.

The mall was crowded and hectic and Alec really did not know how to buy presents for people. Jace was stubborn and determined and frustrated. "Why don't you just get her Shadowhunter gear or something?" Asked Alec after about two ours of fruitless searching.

Jace frowned, "I don't know! I just feel like- that's not good enough, you know? Clary gets so excited about mundane things. I don't understand it but she does. She's my true love Alec, the gift needs to be perfect."

"How about a partridge in a pear tree?"

"Ha ha."

Alec smirked, then thought for a second, "Well she likes art right? Why not get her something artsy like paintbrushes, or a book, or tickets to a play. We do live in New York you know."

Jace paused considering.

Alec nodded, "Well that's all my good advice for today, I've done my duty. Merry Christmas Jace, I'm going to something actually important."

"Merry Christmas Brother."


	2. Clary and Jocelyn

"So, are you going to be coming to the Christmas Party this year?" Clary called into the kitchen. They had created an arrangement; Clary would live at the institute, but she would come home every Friday for dinner. "Just like the Gilmore Girls." Jocelyn had said.

"But less awkward and stiff." Clary had agreed.

Now, Jocelyn was finishing up dinner and Clary was setting the table as Jocelyn spooned out servings of pasta.

"I'm not sure, Jocelyn said, "last time I want to a shadow world party I ended up in hell. Literally."

"I doubt that will happen at the New York Institute Holiday Bash, as Magnus Bane has dubbed it."

Jocelyn laughed, "Fair point. But as the ex-wife of a psycopathic terrorist and the current wife of a werewolf, I doubt I'm especially high on the guest list."

"That's ridiculous, everyone would want you there."

Jocelyn smiled ruefully, "And you? Would _you_ want me there? I wouldn't be… jamming your style or anything?"

Clary walked into the kitchen to join her mother, "Of course I want you there." She paused, "As long as you never use the phrase 'jamming your style' ever again."

Jocelun laughed again, "Alright, I'll come."

"Wow," Said Clary, "That was easier than I thought."

"Well, I like Christmas, and I like you." Reasoned Jocelyn, "So really, where's the bad?"

"Exactly." Said Clary, "I knew you'd come around."

They sat down together.

"So… how's Jace?" Asked Jocelyn. It was asked slightly awkwardly, as questions about boyfriends generally were between mother and daughter. It was weirdly nice, in a way- conversations like these made their relationship feel normal. It was hard sometimes, Clary reflected, acting as though both her father and her brother had not tried to kill her, that her mother had not hid an entire world from her for over 15 years, and that she had not once been an elite member of a murderous cult. A lot had changed in the past couple years, and though they still loved each other deeply, something had changed. Instead of Jocelyn protecting Clary with an almost suffocating intensity, Clary now often found herself protecting Jocelyn. In some ways it was easier, now that they could be honest, in others…

"Jace is great." Said Clary, "He and Alec apparently went Christmas shopping yesterday. At a mall. I think Alec is a little scarred."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he got sprayed by those cologne people when they went to a department store to buy something for Izzy. He looked physically ill."

"Well it's good for young people to expand their horizons." Jocelyn nodded with mock seriousness.

"That's what Magnus said, he was thrilled with the new development."

"I can only imagine."

They fall into a comfortable rhythm, talking about Jocelyn's art, Luke's bookstore, and- of course- Clary's shadow hunting. Jocelyn had actually reacted a lot better to Clary's continued demon hunting then she had expected. She almost seemed proud at the way Clary had been able to do maintain her integrity in the world of the nephilim the way Jocelyn hadn't. At the end of the dinner, they sat together on the couch and watched Love Actually, a Christmas tradition of theirs.

"So I'll see you next Friday?" Asked Jocelyn as the credits rolled over the heart made of clips from the airport.

"Absolutely. And then I'll see you at the Enclave Christmas party."

Jocelyn sighed, "Yes you will. Bye Clary."

"Bye Mom, Merry Christmas." No matter what had happened in the past couple years, Jocelyn was still her mom. She was the one thing in her life that hadn't really changed. Like Christmas itself, Jocelyn was sweet, comforting, and constant. She made Clary feel warm and safe. She prayed that that, at least, would never change.


	3. Aline and Helen

_**A/N: I've been trying to avoid author's notes for this story but I would like to cut in this one time. I am absolutely fascinated by Aline and Helen. I know they get a lot of crap on this site, but I can't really figure out why, they seem like perfectly nice girls. Aline is so devoted to Helen, moving to the middle of nowhere for her... Aline is not, and was never, interested in Jace. She's gay.**_ ** _anyways, my point is that we should all stop sh_** _ **itting on Aline and Helen.**_

 _ **Anyways this is the longest chapter yet, I really like these two and I'm thinking of writing a longer standalone piece on them. Hope you like it.**_

Aline woke up freezing. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, she almost always woke up freezing nowadays. After Idris, with it's perfect seasons and grand mansions, Wrangel Island was a shock to the system. The knowledge of the cold, however, made her all the more sure that coming here was the right thing to do. She looked over at the girl next to her and sighed, wishing that her surety would translate into confidence and optimism.

Helen's thick blond hair was draped around her face like a second blanket- a fifth blanket really. In the dark her golden locks seem to glow and as shivered in her sleep her hair moved, like a veil so light that it moved when you breathed. Helen Blackthorn, a girl raised in Los Angeles- even less prepared for the cold than Aline- was reason she had come. The reason she was sure that she was right. The reason she would stay- to keep her warm at night, to keep her company in the long, lonely days. Helen was used to a house full to the brim of siblings-noisy and rambunctious, now Aline was all she had.

Aline's mother had told her that she didn't have to go. No one was, or would ever be, forcing the Consel's daughter into exile on an island in the Far East of Russia that no humans other than scientists actually lived on.

"Don't be naive. It doesn't suit the leader of the Clave." Aline had said, "Of course I have to go."

Perhaps that had been to harsh. It wasn't her mother's fault, not really. It was those other shadowhunters; those shadowhunters who claimed to be the bravest people on Earth, and yet were afraid to let a teenaged girl live with her own family. Aline didn't talk about it with Helen, but she knew the other girl was just as angry about this as she was. Except that Helen was also hurt. They had hurt her- the sweetest and most beautiful girl in all the world, and Aline hated them for it.

"Aline? What time is it?" Asked Helen't groggy voice, her voice barely above a whisper. They didn't have to speak loudly here. It was just them inside a tiny little hut- the "Wrangel Island Institute".

"I'm not sure." Aline replied.

"Were you having trouble sleeping?" Said Helen, raising herself up to sitting and pulling Aline's head onto her shoulder.

"I just have a lot of thoughts in my mind…" Said Aline, revelling in Helen's miraculously warm fingers in her hair.

Helen kissed the top of her head, "I know the feeling."

There was a pause.

"It's almost Christmas." Said Helen eventually. Aline didn't know how she should respond to that. Helen continued, "It was always my favourite holiday you know. Everyone was together, around the tree, singing and eating and giving each other presents. There's so much love in it."

"I'm sorry you can't have that this year." Aline responded softly, taking Helen's had in her own, "I'm sorry you have to be here…"

Helen laughed a little- a sad laugh, but still a real, honest to god laugh, "Don't be. This Christmas will be just like a song. I mean, I've never had a White Christmas before, or walked through a Winter Wonderland. And, in the great words of Mariah Carrey, "All I want for Christmas is you", and I've got that haven't I?"

Aline smiled, "I suppose."

"And I'm sure we can find something here to make gifts for each other with- or we could send out for some. That's presents taken care of."

"There's a forest of evergreens not to far from here," Aline put in, "I'm sure we could cut one down, decorate it."

Helen grinned, "Exactly, now your getting it. The glass is half full! The sun will come out tomorrow!"

Aline moved to sit on Helen's lap and marvelled at the incredible woman in front of her, "You are truly amazing." She breathed, "Have I ever told you that?"

Helen shrugged, "I've been reading a lot of Dostoyevsky lately, as you know. He was in exile in Siberia and it influenced his novels, like Crime and Punishment for example."

"Well that was a lot more academic than I expected this early in the morning." Aline smiled, "And?"

"And I've decided to take some notes from his existentialist philosophy." Helen announced.

"There is no God and life has no meaning?"

Helen laughed, "No. The message of the book is that life is only is as good as you make it. You have to find your own meaning, your own path. Exile can be fine with a pretty girl who loves you to help you get through your angst." She finished her philosophy lesson by tightening her grip on Aline.

"Well, in that case I think I'd like to embrace existentialism too." The other girl said.

"We can start our own cult." Suggested Helen.

"Convert all the polar bears!"

"Yes." Helen giggled, "You know, if that vampire, Simon Lewis, were here, he'd say 'Existentialist Polar Bears' would make a good band name."

"Well then, maybe we should start a band as well as a cult." Aline suggested, "I mean it's not like we don't have a lot of time on our hands."

"No." Helen agreed, "We have all the time in the world."

That night, as Aline drifted off in Helen's arms, she admired how much more festive the hut looked with a tree- their old jewellery hung on it for decorations, and ornamental twigs placed artfully around the room. It wasn't Alicante, or LA, it wasn't home, but it was something. Something for her and Helen to share. And, for now at least, that was enough.

Helen was stroking her hair again, and singing in her clear, perfect, voice,

"I'll be home for Christmas,

You can count on me,

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents 'round the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me where the love light gleams,

I'll be home for Christmas,

If only in my dreams."


	4. Clary and Simon

**A/N: To those of you who care about stuff like this: I haven't finished all of the Shadowhunter Academys, so anything to do with Simon probably isn't cannon. I'm operating on the basis of: He does not have all of his memories, he has not ascended yet, he and Clary are planning to be Parabatai**

Simon didn't think he would ever get used to travelling by portal- it was simply too unsettling. But he felt like he probably shouldn't show his discomfort in front of Catarina Loss, who- he had to admit- still frightened him more than he'd like her- or any one else- to know. At the academy, Catarina had been his instructor, but now, on vacation, she was just an incredibly intimidating woman who had seen him in a lot of embarrassing situations.

However, apart from the dizzying voyage he wasn't dreading this trip to Brooklyn as much as he had in the past. He had a better hold on his memories now, Isabelle was actually kind of talking to him, and- best of all- Clary had agreed to be his parabatai. In fact, Clary was going to be there to pick him up when he and Catarina arrived in New York.

Clary was waiting for him in Magnus Bane's apartment, where Catarina had chosen to bring them. Simon supposed it was because she was much more comfortable with it than the institute. When they arrived, Magnus was lounging on his couch with Alec, watching TV as Clary perched on the arm of a chair, fidgeting excitedly.

"Simon!" She cried as they come into view, and suddenly there was a tiny- but very strong- red head, knocking him backwards. Her arms were around his neck and he was lifting her off the ground. Hugging Clary felt familiar… It felt right. Immediately an onslaught of about a million memories of him and Clary hugging flooded his mind.

Once Clary finally released him Alec made brief eye contact. "Hi." Said Alec.

"Hi." Said Simon.

That was the end of their conversation. Conversations between Alec and Simon were never very long or meaningful. In fact, conversations between Alec and Simon were virtually non-existent. Magnus flashed him a glittering smile, then went back to his conversation with Catarina, who he had started cutting with the moment she appeared in the room.

"How have you been?" asked Clary, "It seems like forever since we talked face to face."

"I know." Said Simon, "Even though- even though I don't remember everything… I don't remember living with you in my life. But I still- it still feels weird when your not there. Even though, according to my brain, you never were."

Clary grinned, "Are you saying you missed me?"

He blushed nervously, "I guess I probably could have said that in less words, huh?"

She laughed at his obvious awkwardness, "I missed you to Si."

Clary and Simon had decided, over letters, that to ease the transition from the academy to mundane life, Simon would spend the first night at Jocelyn and Luke's house with Clary. This was great, not only because it meant they could bond more before their parabatai ceremony, but it gave Clary the opportunity to reintroduce Simon to their old christmas tradition. Or 'anti-christmas' tradition as they had dubbed it at the age of 12. Simon's family had never really celebrated Christmas, and as a kid he had resented that but as he had gotten older it had become a point of pride. So he and Clary had started spending December listening to the least christmas-y music and watching the least christmas-y movies they could find. Just out of spite.

It was really fun.

They headed to Clary's house, on a subway route that Simon somehow knew by heart, and walked leisurely towards the house. "Alright", said Clary, "This year, I have found the _perfect_ not-christmas movie. I think you'll love it."

"I'm listening" Said Simon Simon, his eyes lighting up.

"It's called 'A Girl Walks Home Alone At Night' and the tagline is, 'the best Iranian vampire movie ever made in America'. It's super artsy, all in black and white, and it's so well shot that someone is making a graphic novel out of it. Plus, apparently the soundtrack rocks."

Simon clutched a hand to his heart, "I knew there was a reason we were best friends."

They arrived at the house, and spent the next two hours huddled on the couch watching a vampire in a cape skateboard down the street of a tiny town in California. "This," said Simon, "Is the most badass woman I have ever seen- and I spend most of my time with shadowhunters. Was I this cool when I was a vampire?"

Clary snorted, "Oh, absolutely not. You were more like Harmony from Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Ouch." Said Simon.

Clary giggled and shifted to rest her head on Simon's shoulder, "I love this." She murmured, "I've missed this. Not just because of the memory loss, but because of this shadowhunter world. It's hard to watch monster movies, when monsters are so real, you know?"

"I don't know." Mused Simon, "It kind of makes it more fun, doesn't it? Knowing how wrong these movies and TV shows got things- or how right."

"I guess…" She said, "How do you always make nerdy things seem more awesome?"

"I could ask the same thing." He replied.

Clary laughed, "I guess were just made for each other."

"I guess so." He grinned, "One thing I definitely remember, clear as day, is that I love you, have I told you that?"

"Not in this life." She beamed, "I love you too Simon. Merry anti-christmas."

"Merry anti-christmas." He agrees. They clink their soda cans and continue to watch the film, forgetting, for awhile, that they are not just two nerdy teens watching a weird foreign film on their couch. There are no demons, no shadowhunters, and the only downworlder is confined in the little glowing box. For a while, everything normal.


	5. Tessa and Jace

"Will proposed to me on Christmas Eve." Said Tessa, staring out at the clear lake, "It was the night of the London Institute's Christmas party, Magnus had managed to get this enormous tree into the party room, it was beautiful. Will left the party- God knows why, and I found him outside, alone in the snow, loitering." She and Jace were standing in the park, staring out at a semi-frozen lake where- to Jace's delight- all the ducks had gone south for the winter. It was cold out, and the park was nearly empty- which was was good, Jace thought; it would have been awkward to try and bond with his 250 year old ancestor with a bunch of tiny mundane brats running around.

To be fair, it was a little awkward anyways. To Jace's knowledge, no one else in the world had the same relationship that he and Tessa had. She was like his great-grandmother, but older- and also younger, at the same time. More than once, someone had mistaken Tessa for Jace's girlfriend. That was just creepy. So the two of them had started meeting in the park, when no one else was there. They would meet about once a month, and Tessa would tell him stories about the Herondales. Some of the stories were exciting, some were funny, but almost all of them gave Tessa this wistful longing look- which made Jace want to give her a hug. This was unsettling, since Jace was not a hug person. At all. (Except sometimes with Clary).

"I went outside." Continued Tessa, "I was just going to try and convince him to come back inside- but then he asked me to marry him." She smiled sadly, "It was one of the most magical moments of my life… I have forgotten so many things- but I can remember every word he said to me that night as if it had happened yesterday."

"I wish I could have known him." Said Jace, "I hear so many stories about him- all the time. He feels almost like a character in a book to me."

Tessa shook her head, "He was no fairy tale hero, though he often acted like one- he was rash, and obnoxious, and sarcastic. But he was one of the purest souls I have ever encountered."

Jace reached into his bag, "Me and Clary, we found something, I think it must have belonged to you." He pulled out a tattered old copy of _Tale of Two Cities_ , the one from his old house.

Tessa's eyes widened, "By the angel…" She breathed, and gingerly took the book from Jace, "Will gave this to me, before we were married, when we were just starting to- I guess you would call it dating now, but back then it was much more tame."

"The inscription has mostly faded." Jace admitted.

"That's alright." Said Tessa, "I remember what it said."

"Why _Tale of Two Cities_?" Asked Jace.

Tessa laughed, "Will and I bonded over it. He felt like Sydney Carton, it drove Magnus nuts. See, Will felt like a screw up, who was willing to die for a girl he could never have and who was in love with someone else. It wasn't really an accurate comparison, but he was depressed, so everyone let it slide. We even named our daughter Lucie, in honour of Lucie Manette."

"Wow."

"Yeah, the weird thing is that James- my son- felt the same way about Great Expectations. Apparently there's something about Herondales and Dickens, a connection of some kind."

I guess that explains why last Christmas I was visited by three ghosts." Said Jace. Tessa laughed. "Do I remind you of him at all?" He asked suddenly, "Will, I mean."

"Every time I see you I think of Will. Jamie too. A few years ago, that would have hurt terribly- and it still does a little, but it's nice to have someone to help me remember them." She said, looking him straight in the eye- her eyes seemed old, he noticed, they seemed out of place in her teenaged face.

"I like helping you remember." Says Jace, "You make me feel like a real Herondale, in a way I never thought I could."

She smiled, "You've always been a Herondale, Jace. Magnus said the first time he met him you reminded him of Will- he just ignored it. But I'm glad you want to learn more about that what means. Your father's questionable choices aside it is truly a great family- and a good one too, which can be even more rare among shadowhunters. And from what I have seen from you, you more than live up to the name."

"I hope so." Jace smiled her. "Alright, to ruin the moment, and change the subject, I've been trying to think of something to get Clary for Christmas, any ideas? Alec was absolutely no help."

Tessa grinned, "Typical Lightwood. Alright, I'll give you a hand."

"Great." Said Jace, "It's so great to have an ancestor I can call on in times of need."

Tessa snorted, "Oh yes, you are _definitely_ a Herondale."


	6. Jocelyn and Luke

Valentine had prided himself on the fact that no part of his life was in any way mundane. He had refused to listen to mundane music, read mundane books, or even visit mundane historical landmarks- unless they had some sort of shadowhunter history tied in as well. The walls of their home were covered in weapons, shadow hunter artifacts, and pictures of Raziel. Jocelyn shuddered at the thought.

She sometimes wished that she could forget that whole part of her life- that her first two decades on this earth could be erased from history, and when she had first come to New York that's how she had lived. She had shed her friends, her family, even her name, and started fresh. Just her and Clary. Where Valentine had rejected mundane culture she dove in head first. Only a knife under her pillow as she slept would give anyone a clue as to who she had once been. She was not Jocelyn Morgenstern, she was not even Jocelyn Fairchild, she was Jocelyn Fray. She was a mundane.

Now, of course, she was Jocelyn Greymark- wife of an ex-shadowhunter werewolf bookstore owner with hands currently covered in silvery-white window paint. Luke had asked her to create a Christmas display for the window of his shop, but she had gotten distracted by her memories.

The last thing she had planned to do was fallen love with her dead husbands ex-parabatai turned werewolf. As much as she cared for Lucian, he was a part of her past; part of the circle; part of the twenty years that she had been trying so hard to deny. So, when he had first shown up at her art studio, out of breath, looking like he hadn't slept in days, she should have turned him away. It would have made things so much simpler, so much neater.

But one thing that had always set Lucian apart from Valentine, was that things with Lucian were not always simple, not neat. Valentine had been so controlling- he had to have everything perfect, his world was completely black and white. Lucian had been the only person in the world who could get him to loosen up, even a little. Where Valentine had drawn the attention of the world with his charisma and huge ideas- his parabatai was a calm force, gently influencing those around him without them even noticing it. Luket could talk anyone down from a rage, even _him_. Jocelyn had seen a shift in Valentine after Luke was bitten- he had changed from a fanatic into a psychopath. She hadn't really noticed it at the time, but now it was clear. Lucian had been the only thing holding Valentine back all those years- once he was gone, there was no one to stop him.

It was ironic how, after trying so hard to get away from anything that reminded her of Valentine Morgenstern, she had ended up relying on the one person that he had once trusted most in the world. After she had- for reasons she could not to this day figure out- opened her door to him and let him into hers and Clary's lives, Luke had quickly become one of the only constants in her life. He was the one person besides Clary who could keep her from going insane.

Perhaps she had let him in because a part of her had already been in love with him. It was likely, she thought, gazing at him now- as she watched him help a customer looking for a gift for her granddaughter- that a part of her had always been in love with him. She had fallen in love with Valentine's words, with his public image, with his zealous surety in the face of any and all doubt. She had fallen in love with his vision of utopia. Reality and mundanity, had no place in Valentines life. But she and Luke had fallen in love in real life. If her love with Valentine had been as violent and all consuming as fire, her love with Luke was as solid, and as intricate as the earth itself. The fire burned, it destroyed, it took and never gave- the earth was a bed, where beauty grew and new shapes were molded.

"Jocelyn." She looked up abruptly, Luke was looking down at her- a question in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"She smiled, "Yes I'm sorry, I was just… thinking. About the past. About…"

"Valentine?" He asked. She hesitated. "You know, you _can_ say his name," Luke told her gently, "he's not Voldemort."

"You have to admit there's a strong resemblance." She pointed out, only half joking.

"So you were thinking about him." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I was thinking about how different it is- being in love with you, I mean. I never realized how hard I had to work at that relationship, that marriage, how much pressure I put on myself to be perfect all the time. Until you taught me how easy it could be." She looked down at the decorations she had been putting up, "Valentine and I never decorated for Christmas, we just ate a slightly fancier dinner and read the story of Jesus's birth."

Luke nodded, "I remember."

"I had to try, all the time, to keep impressing him. To keep him from forgetting that I existed. I don't feel like I have to do that with you."

"That's because you always impress me." He said.

She smiled a little, "I feel like we had all those years stolen from us. That I- I was so distracted by _him_ that I didn't even see you. And-I so wish I had. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me- well, except Clary of course- and I can't believe we had to wait so long- just because I was a credulous young idiot."

Luke laughed lightly, "Hey, I wasn't any less enchanted by Valentine than you were. I never blamed you for choosing him- in fact it would be weird if you hadn't. And as far as the time we missed is concerned, you- Jocelyn- are well worth the wait." He kissed her, "I've got to get back to work. You don't have to finish the display if you don't want to."

"I want to." Said Jocelyn, "It'll be done in a bout half an hour."

Luke grinned, "Good. Hey it's supposed to snow tonight so I figured a nice, low key night in, seemed like a good idea.

Jocelyn nodded gratefully, "Low key sounds great."

"Awesome, so I was thinking, we could grab some take out from that new Palestinian place down the block and watch the Friday Night Lights finaly?"

"It's a date." Agreed Jocelyn. 

Who would have thought that the wife of Valentine Morgenstern would dream of spending the Christmas holiday curled up on a couch watching a TV drama about football, and eating lentils out of a box? She wondered. She shook it off. _Screw Valentine_ thought Jocelyn, _Screw his snootiness and his visions of the future. This; this is what life is all about, this is what love is_. She smiled, yes it had taken her a while, but Luke was right; it was worth the wait.


	7. Alec and Isabelle

"I hate Christmas." Isabelle announced.

"Okay." said Alec, "Um… why exactly?"

"It just sucks! Don't you think it sucks?"

Her brother was a bit taken aback by the question, "Well, actually I think it's kind of nice. The music, the decorations, the food…"

Isabelle looked at him with disgust, "Oh come on- when I want to talk about actual happy stuff, you act like the human embodiment of angst, but now that I wan't to bitch-about Christmas of all things- you're suddenly all jolly and smug."

"I am not smug." Alec defended.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Izzy seriously?" He asked, " What are we five?"

"Oh please, we never fought like that when I was five, you were always 'too mature'."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to her, "Alright, what's wrong."

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" She asked, scowling.

"Iz, I found you sulking in my bedroom at 6:30 in the morning."

"Oh so this is your room now is it?"

Alec raised his eyebrows, "Of course it's my room Izzy, it's been my room for- well for forever."

"Really?" She asked skeptically, "Cause I haven't seen you here in weeks. In fact, I've hardly seen you in weeks, period." She punctuated the sentence with a glare which made her look alarmingly like her father.

"I've been busy!" Said Alec, "With-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've been off fighting demons, jerking off warlocks, shopping with Jace- with JACE! You _hate_ shopping, you never go with me, but Jace!"

Alec reached out a tentative hand to his sister, choosing to ignore the fact that yet again his siblings were bringing up aspects of his sex life he'd rather they didn't bring up. "Isabelle, are you… lonely?"

Isabelle turned to him angrily, "Well of course I'm lonely! You all of have someone! Jace and Clary, you and Magnus, I have no one! Max is gone, Simon hardly remembers me, and anyways he's always off at that stupid academy!"

"You know I actually heard he's back for the holidays." Alec supplied, trying to be helpful.

"Yes- thank you! He's been back for _days_ , he and Clary have been pretty much attached at the hip, but has he called me? Sent a text? No. Nothing, not even a freaking smoke signal." She folded her arms over her body, "It's not fair."

Alec's heart swelled for his sister, and he pulled her into his arms, "I know it's not."

"I could have any guy in the world. And I have to fall for the one idiot who's so noble he'd give me up."

"He didn't give you up, he still loves you- anyone can see that."

"Then why won't he call? I mean, by the angel, it's Christmas! The time of love and all that crap."

"Well… And I can't believe I'm saying this," Said Alec, who was enjoying this conversation about boys less and less every second, "maybe _you_ need to make the first move; call _him_. I know it's not easy to put yourself out there, but he's not exactly the most take charge guy, he probably needs a push."

"A push…" Isabelle mused.

"A push." Alec confirmed, "You know, invitee him to the Christmas party or something." Seeing her start to calm down he quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, the reason I'm here is that Jace heard about a demon nest just off of 22nd. We were going to go just the two of us, but I'm sure you would make yourself useful." He grinned.

Isabelle grinned back, "So you're inviting me to stop moping and kill some stuff?"

"Unless you prefer sulking about Christmas." Said Alec.

Izzy tossed her hair back and grabbed her whip, "Not at all. Let's go."


	8. Tessa and Jem

"I do not understand this." Said James Carstairs, standing in the middle of the giant music store, "I mean, I know I was silent brother for a long time, and technology has progressed a lot in that time but this…"

"It is very pink." Tessa observed, somewhat pointlessly.

"And weirdly shaped. And plastic." Added James.

There was a pause.

"Violins are not supposed to be electric!" He burst out.

Tessa patted his arm, "I know darling."

"It is a beautiful instrument, with a rich and complex history, not some cheap pink plastic toy!"

"Actually I think that's five hundred dollars." Said Tessa.

"Oh my god." Said Jem, "I think I might throw up."

Tessa laughed, "So let me get this straight, of all the things you've been exposed to since leaving the Silent City, the thing that horrifies you most about the modern world is an electric violin. That happens to be bright pink."

Jem shrugged, "The way I see it, the plastic violin is a symbol. A symbol for all the disconnect from reality and reliance on technology that pollutes this society."

"Really?" Asked Tessa, eyebrows raised.

Jem snorted, "No. I don't do symbols- I'm not Will. I just really hate that violin."

"Alright, we can leave." Tessa said, "Is there anything you do want to buy here?"

Jem sighed, "No. I just wanted to see what a big, modern, music store looks like. It's kind of disappointing."

"Well is that not the irony of today's world?" Mused Tessa, "Everything is big, and shiny, and endlessly disappointing."

James nodded, "Especially at Christmas." He observed, looking around at the glitter and lights, "I mean, I remember when Christmas was actually about, well, Christmas." Tessa looped her pinky through his, a gesture Jem had often made while they were engaged , "It still can be. Unbelievable commercialism aside, Christmas is still about love, and family, and joy. At its heart Christmas is a celebration of what's really important… Also there are some _really_ cute Christmas movies."

Jem gazed at her, "You know, I just realized, this is going to be our first real Christmas together." He said.

Tessa smiled, "I know. It's so weird. We've known each other for so long, been through so much, and yet, when you actually crunch the numbers, we've only been dating a few months. We are technically a 'new' couple."

"Still in our honeymoon phase." Jem agreed, "Wait. Should we be celebrating month-aversaries or something? I think I saw something about that on TV. There were presents involved, and fancy dinners… I'm not sure. My romance knowledge is pretty limited to what you and I have done and to what I learned from Will during his Jane Austen phase."

Tessa gasped, "Are you telling me that there were no great love stories progressing between the silent brothers?"

Jem considered it, "Well, I did sense some sexual tension between Enoch and Jedidiah, but other than that, I was pretty in the dark. Literally. There was terrible lighting down there."

Tessa moved closer to him, "Well… I guess I'll have to teach you."

Jem smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "I guess so."

"Though, between you and me, you don't need much help."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, I'd seriously consider spending the rest of my life with you."

"I'm honoured."

Tessa giggled, "Uou should be, I'm very desirable. Did you know, in the 1800's I was engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors in London?"

"Axel Mortmain?"

"Funny."

Jem laughed, "I'm sorry." He gently pressed his lips to hers, "I love you, you know that. Forever"

She leaned up eagerly to return the kiss. When they finally pulled apart she sighed happily. "Now that was some very nice romance Mr. Carstairs."

"Well I do have a rather incredible teacher." They grinned cheesily at each other, "Now let's leave this infernal store before my head explodes."


	9. Jace and Clary

Clary sat on the steps of the Institute, idly sketching the winter scenes around her. It had been a while since she had taken a break from shadowhunting to just hang out and draw but there was something about Christmas that made all of Clary's love of art come flooding back. The whole city was filled with lights and music and over-the-top-in-love couples. It was cheesy and ridiculous, but still lovely in its own way. Simon and Clary had always loved to make fun of how stupid the Christmas hype was- especially the gross PDA, but Clary had to admit (even though it embarrassed her to no end) that her perspective on the "Christmas spirit" had changed drastically since she had become the girlfriend of the closest thing a human could become to the god Apollo.

It was not always great going out in public with a boy who made every girl within a two block radius turn their head and start drooling-it honestly made her self-conscious most of the time. However there was something magical about walking through the snow, holding hands with her very own golden angel. It made her feel warm inside- especially since Jace enjoyed using the cold as an excuse to put his arms around her whenever possible, making it incredibly clear to everyone watching who he belonged to.

As Clary's mind drifted to thoughts of Jace, the boy in question dropped to the ground right beside her- sliding into the spot beside her and snaking an arm around her waist, "You're drawing." He observed.

"Mmm…" She nodded, "Wait. Did you just jump off the roof?"

Jace shrugged, "Maybe."

Clary rolled her eyes, "You really are quite an original, you know that?"

"You know, I don't know about that. I thought I was, but now whenever I do something like that Magnus scoffs and mutters 'Herondales' under his breath. So I guess I'm not as unique as I thought I was."

"Well from what I hear from Tessa, being like the others in your family isn't exactly a bad thing." Said Clary.

Jace smiled, "That's true. From the way she and Jem talk, being like a Herondale seems to be one of the biggest honours they can give out."

"It must be nice, to be able to have people who can tell you about your heritage." Said Clary.

"Well they were pretty close to the Fairchild's too, they talk about Charlotte and Henry all the time."

"I know, it's great." Clary agreed, leaning her head on Jace's shoulder.

"So what were you were drawing?" He asked.

"Just various Christmas-y things. Getting into the spirit of the season and all that."

"It's nice." Said Jace, "You haven't been drawing as much lately."

"Yeah… So much of my life has been about shadowhunting lately, and without Simon here… I don't know, sometimes I feel like I'm drifting away from my past life. Everything has changed so fast."

"So what you're saying is that you want to do something… Mundane?" Asked Jace.

"I know it probably seems weird to you." Clary said.

"Lots of things seem weird to me," Jace pointed out, "I mean, I still don't understand why those weird monks in that movie you like use later swords to cut off each other's hands."

Clary giggled, "You're part of a secret society of demon hunters! I thought StarWars would be right up your allies."

"I don't fight demons in space!" Protested Jace, "I wasn't trained by a tiny green puppet in a swamp! But that's not the point. The point is that you have a lot of mundane interests and though I may not completely understand them, that doesn't mean you should let them go. So, I forced Alec and Isabelle and Magnus to explain some Mundane Christmas traditions to me and I have decided, we're going skating."

"What?"

"In Rockefeller Center."

"We're going skating." Clary clarified.

"Yes." Said Jace, then his face fell, "Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to!" Clary kissed him, "This is going to be great."

* * *

The best thing about skating with your boyfriend, Clary thought, is that you always had to be holding hands in case you slid away from each other. And when your boyfriend had perfect balance and superhuman strength you didn't have to worry about falling over. You could just focus on the feeling of freedom that came from speeding across the ice, cold wind in your hair, gloved fingers reaching out for balance. Jace was a great skater of course- despite never having stepped on ice before, and he seemed to be having a blast. "This is so much better then normal walking!" He laughed, delighted.

Clary laughed with him, "Of course it is. I can't believe you've never even thought about doing this before."

They were going so fast they crashed into the side of the rink, but instead of bouncing back out they stayed pressed against each other, giggling helplessly. "I guess I never thought about skating because I never had anyone to go skating with." Jace mused, "But now that I have a reason be prepared for this to become a Chrismas tradition."

Clary grinned, "Wow."

"What?"

"We're officially a couple with a Christmas tradition!"

Jace tilted his head, "Was this a goal of yours?"

Clary shrugged, "You said it yourself, I have passions that you will never understand."

Jace gazed at her, "It's one of the things I love most about you."

Clary returned the admittedly sappy look as she leaned up to kiss him, "You know…" She murmured, "A big part of the appeal of skating at Christmas is the warming up afterwards."

"Is it?"

"Yes. You can drink hot chocolate, sit by the fire, put on ugly sweaters…"

"I see."

"Or of course, you can use the more primitive method of body heat." Finished Clary.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that last one." Jace said grinning.

"So, should we head back to the institute and try it out?" Asked Clary.

"I think that sounds like the perfect addition to our mundane Christmas tradition." Jace confirmed.

Clary smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think Im going to like spending Christmas with you, Jace Herondale."

"I know I'm going to love spending Christmas with you, Clary Fray."


	10. Isabelle and Simon

Isabelle stood in front of the Lewis's front door shivering. She had not worn a warmth rune, something which- in hindsight- had been a terrible idea. What she was wearing was a giant stripy rainbow scarf which Magnus had assured her was very in in the nerd world (something about babies made of jelly and a British doctor who was eighth in something). Isabelle had thought he had been messing with her until Clary had backed him up. The scarf provided some warmth, though not as much as actually entering the house would. Unfortunately, entering the house was something that Isabelle seemed currently unable to do.

She stood frozen on the doorstep (in more ways than one) while a million reasons for why this was a bad idea danced through her mind. She took a deep breath, "Stop freaking out." She told herself, "You are Isabelle Lightwood. This is not the scariest thing you've ever had to do." She raised a clenched fist and rapped her knuckles against the doorframe. "There. Was that so hard?"

The door was opened by a young woman in a vintage dress. She looked like Simon, with her dark hair and eyes, but unlike Simon she didn't wear glasses or look awkward in any way. She seemed completely self-assured as she stared Isabelle down- with the look of someone who totally belonged analyzing a newcomer. "Can I help you?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Um… hi." Said Isabelle, then mentally kicked herself for sounding so nervous, "My name is Isabelle Lightwood. Is Simon home?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "You… _you_ want to see Simon?"

"Yes." Said Isabelle.

"Why?"

"What?" Asked Isabelle.

"Sorry." The girl laughed, "I'm just a little taken aback that there's actually a girl here looking for my brother. Especially a girl who looks like you. I guess military school has changed a lot for him."

"Uh, thanks?" Said Isabelle, "I take it that you're Rebecca."

"That's me. I'm sorry if I'm a little blunt but it just seems like Simon's life has done a one eighty in the past few months. I mean, he spent 16 years with hardly any friends outside of his dorky band and now not one but two gorgeous girls appear at our house within a week asking for him."

"Well what can I say? He's a great guy." Said Isabelle awkwardly.

"That he is." Agreed Rebecca, "Alright, I'll go get him."

"Thank you."

Rebecca opened the door wider so that Isabelle could come in, and disappeared up the staircase that presumably led to Simon. She returned all too soon, with her younger brother in tow. "Izzy?" Asked Simons when he saw her, "You're- what are you- I mean- I-"

Rebecca glanced at her brother, amused, "Don't hurt yourself Si." Simon blushed. Rebecca looked back and forth between him and Isabelle a couple times then shrugged, "Alright, I'm going to be in the kitchen, you two use protection." With that she flew down the stairs and into a different room of the house.

Simon looked down at his hands, "So… hi."

"Hi." Said Isabelle, "How have you been?"

"I've been… Good, I guess. It's sort of weird being back home after spending so much time at the academy."

"I can only imagine." Said Isabelle, looking around at Simon's childhood home, which could only be described by one word; mundane.

"Izzy… um… If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here?" Simon asked.

Isabelle took a deep breath. "Well, since you haven't called me since you've been back, I've decided to make the first move." The words all spewed out in one breath, like they were attempting to escape her mouth.

"The first-"

"Would you like to come with me to the Institute Christmas Party?" She asked him.

Simon stared, "What?"

"I mean, I'm not sure if Clary has already asked you, but just know that if you go with her she'll just spend the whole time under the mistletoe with Jace. So I figured you could go with me to, you know, avoid that."

"Isabelle, are you asking me out?" Simon asked hesitantly. He couldn't really believe what was happening, he knew that technically he and Izzy had been dating before the war with Sebastian, but he couldn't actually remember much of it. And needless to say, since the memory loss their relationship had been tense at best.

"Don't be too flattered. I just don't want this to be the first year I don't have a date since I was 10." Said Isabelle with nonchalance that Simon couldn't quite believe.

"I'd love to." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I may not remember what we used to have Isabelle, but that doesn't mean that I don't still feel… whatever is I feel for you. And I want to find away to find whatever it is we had again."

Isabelle smiled- a genuine, warm smile that made Simon's stomach lurch pleasantly, "Good. So do I. I- I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"So you'll come to the party?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll come."

"Good." Said Isabelle, then on impulse ran up to give him a swift peck on the cheek, "I'll see you there. Merry Christmas Simon."

"Merry Christmas Isabelle." Simon breathed, staring disbelievingly at the empty space where she had stood just seconds before.

Isabelle stood in front of the Lewis's front door, feeling more excited for Christmas than she had in a very long time.


	11. Magnus and Alec

"You know, when I told you it would be festive to add a little red and green to your wardrobe, I didn't mean for you to go chasing after a demon through a park and come back to me covered in blood and leaves." Tutted Magnus, as his fingers shot blue sparks over his boyfriend's wounds, "In fact, it's ridiculous that you should be hunting demons right now at all. It's Christmas for Christ's sake, you should have the day off."

"I get Christmas off," Said Alec- his voice muffled from lying face down on the bed, "Just not Christmas Eve."

"Well you should demand more vacation days. Go on strike. Explain to the Clave that you need time over the holidays to cuddle with your incredibly sexy boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over great." Alec agreed dryly, "Because, as you know, all of the Shadowhunters are big fans of me and our relationship."

Magnus sighed, "I know it's not your fault. I just wish that when we are together at Christmas I could be using my magic to do something fun like making hot chocolate as opposed to stitching up your giant gashes on your back."

"Well why can't we do both?" Asked Alec, slowly lifting himself into sitting position, "I believe it is possible for me to clot and drink cocoa at the same time."

Magnus smiled sadly at him, "I just don't like to see you hurt when you shouldn't have to be."

Alec stroked his hair, "I know. And I know me being a Shadowhunter can be stressful, but it's my job. It's what I love to do, just like you love doing magic." He paused, "But, on the bright side I think I have a way to cheer you up."

"What?"

"Well, we're going to be at the institute party tomorrow so I thought we could give each other our gifts today, so it's less hectic and more personal. What do you think?"

Magnus eyed him slyly, "I can't believe you even have to ask. I mean, have you ever heard me say no to the word 'gift'?"

Alec laughed, "Fair point. Here you go."

Magnus eagerly grabbed the present from Alec's hands, and used one of his perfectly manicured finger nails to break through the packaging. He pulled off the wrapping to find a simple black picture frame, with silver accents. Inside of the picture frame was a note that read,

"Dear Magnus,

I am not very good at buying presents, and I know that not only are _you_ great at getting presents, but that you also love Christmas and sort of expect a lot from others as well(don't try to deny it). So, after much consideration- and a little bit of alcohol- I have decided that instead of a present I will give you an experience. I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood will give you, Magnus Bane, one day where you can do whatever you want to me; you can dress me in any outfit you want to put me in, make me go any of the many god awful mundane romance films that I know you are dying to see, I'll even where make up. Basically, I'll give you 24 hours of me not being a "closed-minded grump" as you say.

This picture frame is for any photos we take on the day in question that will undoubtedly be so embarrassing that you'll want to keep them forever.

Merry Christmas, with Lots of Love,

Alec"

Magnus burst out laughing, "Oh my god."

"Do you like it?"

Magnus crawled onto Alec's lap and gave him a slightly slobbering kiss on the cheek, "I love it. I love you. Ah! I can't wait! This is going to be amazing!" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

Alec chuckled, "I'm glad your so happy. If you hadn't been I would be going to go through a lot of embarrassment for no reason."

Magnus smiled and nuzzled his neck, "Don't worry my darling, I am prepared to show my gratitude for this gift- in a variety of different ways." He pushed Alec back onto the couch and kissed him soundly. Alec responded eagerly-threading his fingers through Magnus's hair, but too soon Magnus pulled away, "Now open mine!" He said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. That's the way it goes."

Alec rolled his eyes and reached for the box from Magnus. It was a small, but heavy square box, wrapped in bright red paper and a flashy silver bow. Alec unwrapped it carefully, then opened the box inside. He gasped.

Inside the box was a snow globe, with little flecks of white- that Alec could only assume were enchanted- whirling around the glass sphere in choreographed anarchy. Inside the globe was Alec and Magnus. Or rather, Alec and Magnus's lives. As Alec watched in awe, memories floated across the globe like video clips; Magnus seeing Alec for the first time at the party, Chairman Meow leaping onto Alec's lap when Alec first came over to ask Magnus out, Alec kissing Magnus in the hall of accords…

"Some of them are imprints of my memories, others are from Clary and Jace and Isabelle. I asked them to help." Magnus said.

Alec felt tears spring to his eyes, "I- I don't know what to say, this- this is amazing."

"I didn't have to do much." Said Magnus, intwining his fingers with Alec's, "Our life together has already been amazing, I just found away to put that on display for the world to see. Alexander I love you so much. I want this Christmas- all of our Christmas's together- to be perfect."

"I love you too Magnus."

Their lips crashed together again, and this time Magnus didn't pull away- though he did enchant a piece of mistletoe to fly above their heads. What could he say? It's a Christmas tradition.


	12. Christmas Party

The New York Institute was decorated from floor to ceiling with lights, garlands, bobbles, and more. It looked more like a fairy palace then a church used to house demon hunters. Isabelle Lightwood stood by the snacks table, uncomfortably situated next to her amnesiac ex-boyfriend/date as he tried and failed to make small talk, "It's really pretty here." Simon remarked, "Is it always this pretty?"

"No." Said Isabelle, "Usually it's a dull room used for boring meetings."

"Huh… Well whoever did the decorations did a great job."

"Yeah, I think it was mostly Clary."

"That makes sense."

They fell into silence. Simon turned to look at Isabelle, who was wearing a dark red dress with green jewlery, her red heart-shaped necklace sat on her breast as always. She looked like some sort of Christmas Queen and Simon was yet again struck dumb by the fact that this wonder of a girl wanted to go out with _him_.

"Why are you staring at me?" Isabelle asked him sharply.

Simon couldn't believe that she didn't already know the answer to that, so he decided not to answer. Instead he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Isabelle's face broke into a grin, "Oh thank the angel, I thought I was going to have to make the first move _again_." She stuck out her hand, "I'd love to dance."

* * *

Clary watched Isabelle lead Simon onto the dance floor with a feeling of relief, "Finally." She breathed to herself. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and she instinctively leaned back into Jace's chest. "Hi." She murmured.

"You did a great job, the place looks beautiful." He said, turning her around so that she was facing him.

"Thanks. It was actually really fun."

"I got you a present." Said Jace, "Come over here." He led her away from the party, up the stairs, and onto the roof. They stood in the greenhouse where they had shared their first kiss- Clary's favourite place in the Institute. "Here." He said. The gift was a book, _A Tale of Two Cities_ , "I got you a new copy, because I gave the old one back to Tessa. There's an inscription." Clary opened the book,

"Dear Clary,

This is not your only present, but I wanted to give it to you anyways because apparently there's a tradition between Herrondales and Charles Dickens. For my ancestors, this book was a symbol of the strength of love, even when there was no hope of being together; it is about a miserable, angry man, whose soul is saved through his love of a girl. I have to say I can relate. I love you so much, Clarissa Fray, and every day I am thankful for whatever it is that made you choose to love me back.

Yours forever,

Jace Lightwood Herrondale"

Clary read the note in silence. The read it again. Then threw her arms around Jace's neck. "There's one more thing." He told her, pulling back. He held out a small metal angel on a chain, and Clary took it gingerly, "It used to be Tessa's, she said it once contained part of the soul of Ithuriel. It saved her life when she was in danger, and gave her the strength to stand up to her enemies. It doesn't work anymore, but I thought you'd like it anyways."

"I love it," Said Clary, "It's beautiful."

"Here I'll help you put it on." Jace took the necklace, brushed aside Clary's hair and fastened the chain.

Clary looked down at her new necklace, "It's perfect." She decided, "Now time for your gift."

* * *

"My daughter has gone off with a boy during a Christmas party." Jocelyn observed dryly, "I'm trying not to imagine the worse."

"I felt the same way when Lucie started going off with Jessie Blackthorn." Said Tessa, "But then I thought about what I was doing at her age and really- it was the exact same thing. So I couldn't be that upset."

"At her age, I was doing a lot worse." Said Jocelyn, "At least _she_ has good taste in men."

"She does at that, Jace is a lovely boy. And not a psychopath like your high school boyfriend."

Jocelyn laughed, "No. He's great, and I really should be nicer to him. But it's hard to let go of my baby."

A look of longing came over Tessa's face, "It always is. Unfortunately it's also necessary. However, Clary is still not completely grown up, she has much to learn from you."

"I only hope I can give her what she needs."

"You'll find a way." Tessa told her, "I have faith in you."

"Faith." Jocelyn laughed humourlessly, "I miss that."

"Well what better time to find some then at Christmas?" Tessa said.

* * *

Magnus and Alec sat on a couch, eating finger food. "You know," Said Magnus, "I've been to a lot of Christmas parties in my day…"

"And this one's the best?" Asked Alec skeptically.

Magnus snorted, "Of course not. No party thrown by and for Nephilim could ever be 'the best', but it certainly holds up. Say what you will about your parents they certainly have class. And this food is fantastic."

"Just don't eat the crab puffs." Warned Alec with a smile, "Those were Izzy's contributions, and there's a lot more crab in there than puff."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Alec leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder, "I think that I forgot to thank you earlier for coming to this thing. I know Shadowhunters aren't exactly your favourite people, and that there are definitely other things that you'd rather be doing on one of your favourite holidays of the year, but you came anyways, so… thank you."

"Well, your welcome." Said Magnus, "Though to be clear, there isn't actually anywhere I'd rather be. In the words of Bill Nighy in _Love Actually_ , 'Christmas is the time to be with people you love'. And though, I never would have believed this a couple years ago, the people- or rather the person- that I love spends his Christmas's at the New York Institute."

Alec smiled, "I love you too. In fact, this is the first Christmas party in many years that I've actually been enjoying."

"It's probably because you're finally old enough to drink the eggnog with rum in it." Magnus said. Alec shoved him playfully in response.

The clock in the hall struck midnight, marking the beginning of December 26th, but the feeling of Christmas in the Institute did not dim. Not for a very long time.


End file.
